


Jasico Dads

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: The Grace di Angelo's [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Originally written and posted to Tumblr in 2015*I don't own these characters.**I suck at titles, sorry!





	Jasico Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **I suck at titles, sorry!

Nico jumped and almost dropped the lasagna pan he was holding when the front door burst open, slamming into the wall. He cursed under his breath, put the pan in the oven, and turned just in time to see his son run straight to his bedroom. Frowning, Nico started to follow him but stopped when Jason grabbed his arm. Shaking his head, Jason led Nico into the living room and pulled him down to the couch.

“What was all that about?” Nico asked worriedly.

Jason sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “I talked to his teacher when I picked him up.”

Nico frowned. “About what? Was someone picking on him?”

Jason shook his head. “No. Eli got into a fight today.”

Nico gasped and would have shot up off the couch if not for Jason’s hand holding on to his arm still. “What do you mean? Eli doesn’t start fights, he’s a good kid!”

Jason snorted. “They watched ‘Hercules’ in class today. The Disney version.”

“And?”

“And apparently Eli didn’t like the way our fathers are represented in that movie.”

Nico blinked and gaped at Jason. “He got into a fight….. Because of a movie?”

Jason nodded. “After the movie was over, he kept going on about how Hades and Zeus aren’t anything like that and that Zeus is a bad guy and not Hades. I guess the other kid thought he was being a know it all. Or maybe he just really likes that movie. I don’t know but the teacher said Eli and the boy don’t get along anyway. Technically, he didn’t start the hitting. He damn sure finished it though!” Jason grinned at Nico over his last sentence and Nico rolled his eyes.

“He didn’t say anything he shouldn’t have, did he?”

“No, Nico. He didn’t give away that his parents are demigods and his grandfathers are the actual gods being horribly misrepresented in a Disney movie. But he probably won’t watch that movie again considering how evil they made Hades look.”

Nico shrugged and leaned against Jason. “I can’t say I blame him. Well, how did he do in the fight?”

“According to the teacher, it didn’t last long. Eli had the other kid on the ground tapping out in just a few seconds. Training with us has stuck with him.”

Nico smiled. “That’s my boy. I’m gonna go whip up his favorite dessert!”

Jason hummed appreciatively. “I’ll go check on him.”

They stood simultaneously but Nico pulled Jason down into a kiss before they separated. They managed to a solid minute’s worth of kissing in before a fake and exaggerated gagging broke them up. They turned and smiled at Eli, who was standing behind the couch watching.

“I can have Oreo pie, Dad?” he asked, shuffling his feet.

Nico nodded and crossed around the couch. He picked Eli up and hugged him close. “Of course, little man.”

“But I was bad.”

“No you weren’t, buddy. You were being honest. And your dad tells me you stopped the fight quickly and without hurting the other kid. That’s good and shows you’re listening to us when we teach you. So for that, you deserve a treat. Now, go with your dad and get washed up for supper.”

Nico set him on his feet and Eli grabbed Jason hand. As Eli pulled him along, Jason snuck a quick kids and a murmured “I love you”. Nico smiled and returned to the kitchen to start on that Oreo pie.


End file.
